onepiecefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Tipo de incognito
center Comenta al final y acuérdate de firmar ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a One Piece Spain! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:Nami2.jpg. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Uberfuzzy (Discusión) 18:50 23 jun 2009 Bienvenido!! Hola buenas soy el director (... o algo por el estilo), gracias por editar en esta humilde Wiki.. Si te surge alguna duda sobre alguna casa te recomiendo ver los distintos apartados del cuadro de arriba... Atentamente:--Gandulfo88 14:02 24 jun 2009 (UTC) P.D.: Eres el primero con el que pruebo lo del cuadro de arriba!! Perdona la tardanza, es que frecuento más la blogosfera que las wikis. Gracias por la bienvenida, y sí, soy yo el de la inciclopedia (Y el mismo Tipo de incognito de toda wikia)-- 12:00 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Si señor !!! La mejor presentacion que he visto en años!!! thumb|left|117px|Sopesando la propuesta... como llueve... Y francamente vienes recomendado de un gran lugar (Inciclopedia) del cual he intentado rob... digooo copiar muchas ideas. Y lo de que esta muerta... bueno es relativo... hubo una temporada en la cual habia una media de creacion de articulos de 20 diarios... y ahora se ha estancado un poco... pero se revisan bastantes articulos (No tantos como quisiera) Y en cuanto a mi estado... los malditos estudios no me dejan todo el tiempo que necesitase... pero ya llegara el verano... mientras intento arreglar lo que puedo. En cuestion de unos dias (En Mayo) se cumplira ya un año de el rescate de esta wiki... y estaba pensando en algun articulo para colocar de destacado del Aniversario... pero eso mas adelante. Con toda esta retaila de cosas te quiero decir que en pocas horas vas a ser Administrador. Un saludo. Nuevo Administrador. -- 14:22 12 abr 2010 (UTC) thumb|¡Quiero un ascenso! xD Muerta del todo no, está dormida ;-). Lo que pasa es que me da pena que tenga tan poca actividad una wiki sobre una serie tan famosa. Gracias, miraré que se puede mejorar, las plantillas que hacen falta, categorías, páginas de ayuda...Me voy a poner inmediatamente a revisarlo todo. Acepto ok, acepto tu petición y gracias por ponernos en tu portada (prox.) en un momento lo hago yo te aviso cuando lo acabe para que tu tambien lo hagas--Danke7 :Hecho! espero lo mismo de su parte ::ahiiii no entendi perdon esque como donde se pone lo que me dijiste??? :::el cuadro con la imágen adentro como tu portada esque me encanto esa idea :Ya por fin entendí gracias si tu necesitas algo en personalización como skins o codigos MediaWiki no dudes en pedirelo. jeje me tarde en entender ahora ya se usar otras 2 etiquetas mas wii antes solo sabía 1 que era la de gallery ahora qiero aprender la de imagemap y ya estoy aprendiendo en eso de las cordenadas. Gracias--Danke7 :El código de las coordenadas creo que es el más coñazo que conozco xD. -- 17:41 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Cambio. Por dos votos a cero (El mio y el tuyo) la junta decide que el Cambio de Monobook a Monaco es bueno. P.D: descansa un poco... trabajas demasiado. -- 17:31 17 abr 2010 (UTC) ¿Lo haces tú o lo hago yo? P.D: Si me paso por aquí de vez en cuando, lo que pasa es que ahora no tengo que preocuparme por ningún examen ni por estudiar nada hasta septiembre (porque estoy con prácticas, no es que sea un vago :P). Aparte, mirando las demás wikis se lo que le falta.-- 17:41 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Que onda pues mire aqui esta un posible logo pero es Gif, espero no haya problema left|thumb|100px Está genial. No hay problema. Ahora lo pongo.-- 14:01 21 abr 2010 (UTC) Un asuntillo sin importancia... Es sobre la plnatilla de los combates; el caso es que he dejado un espacio abajo para la colocacion de la guia para combates anterior y siguiente, al estilo del de los episodios; pero digamos que me sale un churro cuando lo intento... y dado que tu tienes mas mano para esto podrias intentar arreglarlo? Un saludo. -- 11:31 25 abr 2010 (UTC) P.D: Que conste que estas realizando un trabajo sensacional,(Y vengo y te doy mas) si ves que no tienes tiempo o no puedes no pasa nada. Jajaja A ver que puedo hacer. PD: Las horas extras se pagan xD-- 11:45 25 abr 2010 (UTC) Hace falta avisar o algo cada vez ke se modifique algo en la wiki?? ¿Que le paso al logo nuevo? Resulta que llego y me lo encuentro sin ningun logo, ni e que habias puesto ni el antiguo. Por un casual no sabras como solucionarlo verdad? Digamos, que hay ratos en los que aparece y otros en los que no. 15:28 24 may 2010 (UTC) Hola Como tu eres uno de los administradores, te pido que borres el artículo Erik el Torbellino, creado por un usuario no registrado, por cierto cree la Plantilla:Vandalismo, que te parece, y la añadi a el usuario ese que te dije. Oliver0796 16:48 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Vaya Muchas gracias, seguire con la categorizacion, y luego añadire la plantilla a mi pagina de usuario, no se si la teneis creada aqui, pero como tambien domino (mas o menos) las plantillas, puedo crear aqui una contra el vadalismo, espero tu respuesta y gracias de nuevo. Oliver0796 06:07 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Regreso Momentaneo. Bueno es eso, que durante unos dias regreso por estos lugares para ayudar en lo que pueda antes de los ultimos examenes.Por cierto, trabajo barbaro el tuyo!!!! Has puesto esta wiki al dia de manera espectacular! y ciertamente si algun dia llegase a faltar yo(Por lo que sea) se que estara en buenas manos. En resumen me voy a poner al dia, y a subir y subir imagenes como un loco!!!XDDD Un saludo: -- 13:50 10 jun 2010 (UTC) Gracias. Por cierto, ¿tú ves también el logo antiguo de la wiki? Lo borré, pero ha aparecido de nuevo, y eso que el archivo:wiki.png ya no existe :S. (LOL, esta es mi contribución 777)-- 16:25 10 jun 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Hola, oye me gustaría saber si eres de españa, ya que cree una wikia sobre algunas de las series mas conocidas allí, para si quieres puedas participar y ayudarme, o si conoces a algun usuario de españa, te lo agradecería. Un saludo Oliver0796 23:47 18 jun 2010 (UTC) PD: Aqui te dejo el link http://es.seriesspain.wikia.com/ No no hace falta gracias, lo unico eso que si puedes avisar a alguien que sepas que tambien sea de españa, gracias Oliver0796 08:37 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola Oye creo que deberías borrar este artículo Foto, ya que no tiene ningún sentido tenerlo. Un usuario lo puso en su plantilla (en su pagina de usuario) pero eso lo puedo solucionar yo, Saludoss Oliver0796 20:48 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Ze haha Como es? Oye,cuál es tu akuma no mi favorita?Infinitro 23:06 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Pues yo me quedo con la Goro Goro no mi de Enel. No tendría mantra, pero podría cargarme una isla sin pestañear.-- 00:45 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Ok,grax por el consejo ze hahaha. Aportes Hola, tampoco creas que voy a ayudar mucho, no me mandeis hacer o reformar mucho porque no podré, solo puse los SBS, porque los leia aqui, y vi que no estavan todos (yo almenos no he encontrado mas de los que he puesto si hay mas me avisais y los buscaré) , asi que por ayudar a gente que tambien lo quiera leer lo he puesto. No me comprometo mucho, pero si de vez en cuando me mandais algo, puedo ayudar/os Usuario no registrado Bueno como sabes que soy nuevo y yo todavia no manejo esto muy bien.Un usuario no registrado ha hecho unos cambios en Gol.D Roguer ha quitado la foto principal que habia arriba y le ha puesto una recompensa falsa por supuesto porque todavia no se sabe la recompensa de Gol D Roger(no se si hay mas cambios) cuando puedas quitale los cambios es que no se como hacerlo. Un saludo soy Joxel.¿Podrias explicarme lo de la firma es que lo leo pero no lo entiendo es que soy un desastre. Chorradas no Mire, es que un gamberro se está poniendo a escribir chorradas en la pagina de Enel y me paso todos los dias corrigiendolo, ¿como soluciono esto?El gran wyoming 19:30 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Miro el historial y bloqueo al canto ;-).-- 22:21 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Perdón Perdone, una pregunta: ¿Usted cree que Gol D. Roger poseía el mantra? Es porque Silver dijo que Gol podía escuchar los foneglifos.El gran wyoming 21:07 26 jul 2010 (UTC) No, aunque seguro que tenía el Haki del rey. Los foneglifos los podía leer igual que los lee Nico Robin, aunque no tiene la misma destreza.-- 21:11 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta Soy Grandpiece, he leido lo que me dijiste sobre lo que hize Expresidiarios de Impel Down ya se que está la Categoría:Prisioneros de Impel Down, pero me referia a los que libero Buggy, que se unieron a el, para asi añadirlo a su pagina. Yo creo que es a parte no? O mejor que lo olvide? Lo de Galdino lo puse por que ya no le llamaran Mr 3, y Galdino es su nombre original. Contestame, a esto por favor. Por cierto. Hay alguna forma de cambiar de nombre a la categoria Expredidiarios de impel Down es que puse el titulo asi por error y como no se cambiarlo y por eso lo repeti poniendo el nombre bien, pero con ese titulo continua estando presente y cambiar de titulo a esa categoria a Expresidiarios de Impel Down. O no hay forma posible de cambiarlo? Y Perdoname si estoy pesado con esto pero para una vez que he intentado crear algo me gustaria saberlo. Respondo ¡Hola! y ¡de nada! Pero después de esto debo añadir que, (todo esto al respecto de mis humildes contribuciones al artículo Emporio Ivankov ) estoy ya registrado como Sanji di Arlong desde hace un par de meses ^^U no sé que ha pasado, tal vez olvidé registrarme cuando escribía en el artículo. Lo siento, no me di cuenta. XD Por cierto, he leído que vienes recomendado de la Inci ! yo también he escrito varios artículos ahí, pero no me recomndó nadie XD en caso de que leas Arturo Pérez Reverte, 1984, vodka, siberia y algún otro, ya sabes quien es el culpable ¡saludos, compañero inciclopedista! ;D Sanji di Arlong 17:25 30 jul 2010 (UTC) ZE HAxD Holaz!!!Oyen,en el artículo Jolly Roger hay una imágen,Joke Flagge-1-.png No se sabe de que tripulación u organización es. Tu sabes?DE quien es? Si no es de nadie hay que borrarla. Infinitro 21:24 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Ok grax...pero si debes bloquear a alguien debe ser a Shanks "El Pelirrojo". Lee tu último comentario en http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Infinitrix/Akainu_vs_Aokiji ,sus comentarios eran...como te digo...NO APROPIADOS. Yo solo quiero ayudar y pues si me pasé pues perdon ok?SAlu2. Posdata,Haruta,el o la comandante de Barbablanca es hombre o mujer?Infinitro 02:20 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Ok,grax. Nos vemos en el Nuevo MundoxD Adiós. Ze hahaha!Infinitro 21:01 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Copyright Oye amigo una pregunta, sobre las imagenes como sabes todas las imagenes que uso son de la wiki en ingles pero en algunas aparece esto, This file is copyrighted It will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US copyright law. Perdona mi ignorancia pero eso quiere decir que tiene copyright y que solo se puede usar en los estados unidos no e puesto, ninguna imagen que tenga esa descripcion por temor a romper los derechos de autor. Mi pregunta es si las imagenes con esta descripcion estan protegidas con derechos de autor.El misterioso señor x 15:13 15 ago 2010 (UTC) ok gracias por aclararme esa duda que me tenia algo alterado haora se que que debo y que no debo poner PD perdon por contestarte algo tarde pero el carcador de mi lap se descompuso y por eso ahora mi tiempo en imternet es, muy limitado.--El misterioso señor x 17:41 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Una Cosa Tengo una pregunta, hoy estaba en una pagina la de Atmos,( comandante de shirohige). omo se pone el nombre Atmos que esta encima de la imagen, blanco y ademas como se consigue que el cuadro sea viloleta o de otro color? como se consigue eso? Si lo sabes contestame en cuanto puedas, gracias. Grandpiece 15:15 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Ze hahaha! Hola mi buen amigo xD! Oyes,q tipo de músik t gusta?Cuál s tu color favorito?Hablame de ti...a mi me gusta el rock,el negro pero tamb el rojo,azul,verdeee...no tengo uno favorito. Salu2!Infinitro 21:06 18 ago 2010 (UTC) También celebremos el ascenso de Grandpiece,jaja,se que hará un gran trabajo y algún día espero yo también ser un administrador o algo así xD. thumb|left|Salud2!(Esta foto está mal combinada o hecha a la rápida xDDD) Pongámonos serios... Holaz,soy yo otra vez,volviendo al trabajo...en el artículo Jolly Roger,han añadido imágenes que creo que no tienen nada que ver con una bandera pirata como la imágen de la insignia de Impel Down o la del Gobierno Mundial(aunque esa se la vio en bandera pero aún así no es pirata y no lleva el espiritu de uno y por lo tanto no es una Jolly Roger) Bueno...solo es un consejo,si quieres yo las borro o creamos un artículo de insignias o algo asi. Como sea,un saludoInfinitro 19:26 19 ago 2010 (UTC) ...Ze hahaha!xD Ok...pero toncs tomemos una decision, un nuevo artículo de insignias o separarlas en el artículo Jolly Roger. Personalmente no voto por ninguna,sino por eliminarlas ya que no pertenecen a Jolly Roger ni valdría la pena hacer un articulo solo por eso pero TU tomas las decisiones aqui asi q espero tu respuesta xD.Infinitro 22:59 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Saludos. Hey hey hey XD Holaz,oyes cuando uso la barra de búsqueda Jewerly Bonney me da referencia a una página incompleta pero si utilizo la Categoría:One Supernovas o algo así recién me da una página buena con imágenes y todo. A lo q voy s q por q no borras esa página incompleta y redirigimos esta otra?=)Es solo una sugerencia. Bye.Infinitro 22:35 31 ago 2010 (UTC) Perdón por molestarte tanto pero yo no puedo hacer cosas así,hazme administrador y lo hago xD,es broma,algún día me ganaré ese puesto. Salu2. Con respecto a lo de Jewerly Bonney,ya encontré el error...el incompleto se llama Jewerly Bonney y el completo se llama Jewelry Bonney El incompleto (Jewerly) está mal desde el título asi que solo es borrarlo y listo! SaludosInfinitro 00:06 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Sobre un fan y el regreso del director -Alguien llamado FaN1 neferertari Vivi que es un usuario No registrado '''me ha pedido que cambie la foto que le he puesto a Nefertari Vivi con una especie de arma, ¿que crees que es mejor que lo vuelvo a dejar como antes o lo ignore?thumb|Brindemos por Jonmillon -Otra cosa alguien ha creado una pagina llamada '''Miss Wednesday '''que es '''Vivi la borro? '-Gran Noticia: '''Ha regresado JonMillon el director. brindemos por el. -Pregunta: Por cierto '''como hacies tu y Gandulfo las firmas'? Me gustaria hacerme una como las vuestra No lo entiendo bien podrias explicarme? Se que es una plantilla pero he intentado crearlo pero me falla poder vincularlo a mi discusion a la hora de hacerlo. Me podrias decir los pasos que segistes para hacerte la tuya? A ser posible indicame todos los pasos.'''Por favor.' Espero que tengas respuestas para las dos cosas de Vivi y mi pregunta, gracias y adios. Tienes razon en la foto de Vivi (fui yo el k puso esa en k solo salia medio cuerpo), no se porke k la cambie, tendria k haberla dejado tal como estaba. Si entro en la actividad reciente veo una gran foto con mi firma. importa mucho o no? '''AUNKE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LO DE LA FIRMA.' 16:21 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye quiero saber algo Quien es el administrador oficial de esta wikia yo soy igual pero de otras pero tengo algunas sujerencias y quiero que se escuchen jejeje ~~YO~~ Usuarios - Creo yo k deberiamos hacer una categoria llamada usuarios activos para poder separarlos de los que no lo estan. 11:14 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Si apoyo eso tiene razon no somos muchos e visto solo actividad como de 10 usuarios y usuarios no registrados eso da lastima Uchū chūchūchūchū. Lex-ph